


Savage King and The Bitter Dragon

by darkestgoochnuns



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAA-, Dark Humor, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Human/Dragon Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Romance, Some Unrequited Romance, Trafficking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, aggressive twink, but not in the way you think, dumbassary, ihatetags, not really - Freeform, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestgoochnuns/pseuds/darkestgoochnuns
Summary: The tundras were a bitter, and unforgiving lands. Only those fit for survival and wills of steel can thrive in her lands.But they offered protection from outsiders as well, enveloping the kingdom of barbarians. It was a land where the ugly and bad often fought, where the pillaging and stealing was the way of life. It was a place where the criminals could live safely, where law and order had no authority.And the one that ruled over these savages, the king of barbarians, was Valder. His authority only mattered, whose word was the only law there was. For these savages did not fear their maker, their God nor death.They feared him.For he was worse than death, and his judgement was more hellish than any God could give.Frost, an ice dragon who is in search of his lost brother, finds himself in a town full of unsavory types. Where, he hopes that his dear sweet but stupid brother isn't in, but after a year of search, every bit counts. However, in a town full of said unsavory types, poachers are abound.But, the king of savages has other plans for this precious ice dragon. Plans, that are in favor of his territory disputes.
Relationships: Frost/Valder
Kudos: 3





	Savage King and The Bitter Dragon

The tundras were a bitter, and unforgiving lands. Only those fit for survival could live in her lands, and wills of steel can thrive.

But they offered protection from outsiders as well, enveloping the kingdom of barbarians. It was a land where the ugly and bad often fought, where the pillaging and stealing was the way of life. It was a place where the criminals could live safely, where law and order had no authority.

And the one that ruled over these savages, the king of barbarians, was Valder. His authority only mattered, whose word was the only law there was. For these savages did not fear their maker, their God nor death.

They feared him.

For he was worse than death, and his judgement was more hellish than any God could give.

Or so, they say.

It has been a total of four hundred days since I’ve seen my brother.

That’s equal to one year and fifty seven weeks.

Ever since he left for...I honestly don’t know why he left, as he was in such a hurry. As for what he said as he left for his trip, there were a lot of words stringed together so quickly that I couldn’t comprehend them. The only comprehensible thing was, “See you later”. However, I wasn’t as worried then. Sun is a powerful fighter in his human form, and his fire magic is strong. I knew he was perfectly capable of handling himself, and then some. The only real concern I had was his, rather spastic nature. And so, I had calmly waited for him.

After two weeks, I had thought perhaps he had gotten side tracked or his trip was simply a long one. And I continued to wait. I did tasks that needed to be done, honed my skills, read more, whatever to keep my mind off my worries.

However, after five months, I was rightly concerned. He never left for this long without sending a message he was fine, knowing how I was. 

I needed to know what happened to him, so I summoned a fire spirit immediately. A spirit of the fire element can sense others that are part of their element. Like a fire dragon. The spirit had assured me that he was fine, but there was danger around him.

I didn’t need any other warnings, as I was set on finding Sun.

But that proved to be a challenge.

Even with the guide of the fire spirit, I was left adrift as he never told me where he was going. I had gone from the underwater world, to the messy mud volcanoes, to the valley of volcanoes, any place I knew he frequented. But he wasn’t there. I had traversed many lands and countries, but he wasn’t to be found. 

After many weeks of traveling, I had stopped momentarily at a tavern. It was then that I had overheard from officials about a town riddled with criminals of all sorts, where unspeakable acts were committed.

I did not pay much mind to it, as humans are savages in general. However, when they spoke of how poachers were gathering there for auction. As there was a valuable creature that was captured, supposedly.

My teeth clenched, and I felt my blood boil. 

I hate poachers.

There were many stories about the town full of bastards, how they were brutal criminals who would sell out their own mother for coin or how they would kill just about anyone for the right price. I'm running out of options, so as much as I loathe going…

It would seem that I would have to go visit this town of barbarians, seems fitting that that it was in the tundras.

**Author's Note:**

> Wack.  
> Just Wack.
> 
> First time in forever since I wrote anything, a bit rusty but here we go!!
> 
> Also, Frost you're gonna regret ever going to that town.


End file.
